


blood moon

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 100 percent self indlgent, Blood Drinking, F/F, Smut, Vampire AU, might just turn into a series of oneshots with vamp!sana lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she sees it in the way sana purposefully slows herself down when they’re jogging alongside each other, or the care sana takes not to (literally) crush her when she hugs her. she sees it in the way sana left the last person who crossed her. it’s terrifying, but it is also a thrill. and nayeon has always been a thrillseeker.





	blood moon

“sana,” she whimpers, grabbing at sana’s waist, needy and frantic. she doesn’t know what she’s begging for, but she knows it’ll be good. “sana, please.”

above her, sana is so hot and determined and _hungry_ , her teeth scarring nayeon’s throat with a sort of ferocity that nayeon hasn’t felt, not ever. moving around and making a mess, and god, it should hurt. her mind races with excuses as to why it doesn’t, why sana’s teeth feel so fucking good inside her.

she’s thought about it before, of course. fantasized in what felt like faraway dreams, about sana pinning her down with hands that possess supernatural strength, piercing her skin with her fangs and drinking greedily, her fingers digging into nayeon’s waist. leaving marks, because nayeon likes it when sana does that. nayeon likes to feel owned, to be reminded that sana is the only one who can do this to her. sink her teeth into her neck, bring her to the brink of oblivion and back.

those nights had left her head spinning and her tongue heavy in her mouth, ended with her hand dropping in between her legs and sana’s name escaping her throat. she’d been so sensitive. but it hadn’t compared to a fraction of what sana’s giving her now.

sana is a mirage, a picture perfect scene as she ruts against nayeon like an animal in heat, desperate for contact even with her teeth buried in nayeon’s neck. soft growls rumble along the side of nayeon’s neck, against her throat, and nayeon shakes. she can feel how warm sana is beneath her. it’s so good, she feels so good and she wants to cry out, wants to beg and writhe because sana is giving her so much.

but she’s afraid that it might disturb the moment and shatter it from its frame. so she doesn’t. she takes in a shaky breath instead, closing her eyes. tries to stay sane. it’s what she’s best at.

sana’s hands pin her up against the wall, forceful and pressing forward in desperate motions as she drinks from nayeon. she takes everything she has to give her, and it is so deep, so personal that nayeon’s tearing up. she can feel the sharpness of sana’s teeth, and melts, because this is what she’s dreamed of for the longest time.

sana had been cautious at first, of course. never pushed beyond what she thought nayeon was comfortable with, had kept her teeth well away from nayeon’s throat and apologized profusely with tears in her eyes that one time she accidentally nipped at nayeon’s lip.

(the way sana’s eyes had darkened when she smelled the blood dripping from nayeon’s lip - that’s something nayeon couldn’t get out of her head for weeks.)

she’d been gentle, frustratingly so, touches light and reverent against nayeon’s skin. it’d been good.

but it wasn’t enough.

nayeon isn’t sure what brought on sana’s change of heart, why the first thing she did when they got home was to shove nayeon up against the closed front door and go straight for her neck, but she doesn’t care. this isn’t like the times where sana leisurely alternates between drinking from her thigh and fucking her with her tongue, in that those times were gentler, more controlled, were more for nayeon’s pleasure than anything else.

now, here and right now, sana is selfish, chasing to satiate her own hunger, and nayeon finds that she doesn’t really mind.

they rock together, feverish and desperate. sana’s fingers dig in hard when nayeon moans, exhaling out against nayeon’s throat, and nayeon positively shakes. there is so much raw power in sana, carefully coiled back and reined in so she doesn’t do anything she shouldn’t, and it should scare nayeon.

in theory, sana could rip her throat out, or have her way with her and not let up till nayeon’s been sucked dry. she sees it in the way sana purposefully slows herself down when they’re jogging alongside each other, or the care sana takes not to (literally) crush her when she hugs her. she sees it in the way sana left the last person who crossed her. it’s terrifying, but it is also a thrill. and nayeon has always been a thrillseeker.

there’s a pause. a breath. sana gently pulls out from nayeon, and nayeon realizes all too quickly that she’s faint, and that sana is the only thing keeping her upright.

“are you okay?” sana murmurs, teeth and lips and tongue dripping with nayeon’s blood, and god, nayeon can’t take it.

she meets sana halfway, the wound on her neck sealing up in seconds (leaving merely pinpricks that will ache and sore like a bitch for the days to come - sana went rougher tonight) as they kiss. it’s messy, with nayeon grabbing at sana’s waist and moaning loudly when she tastes herself on sana’s lips.

it’s an ugly taste, her own blood mixed with the smudged strawberry chapstick sana has on, but she presses forward, licks into sana’s mouth and demands for her to back down, to make way for nayeon. sana melts into obedience quickly, chuckling quietly and letting nayeon take control. (not really, though. nayeon knows better than to think that she’s the one in charge here. because the fact of the matter is this: sana has always held all the cards between them, has always known how to push and pull nayeon so perfectly that she comes till she’s crying.)

they pull apart, and sana gasps, “so pretty,” before nayeon turns them around. her knees are weak and tears are brimming in her eyes from how drained she feels, but she doesn’t care, because sana’s thigh is nudged up in between her own, and fuck, _fuck_ , it feels so good. she was originally aiming for sana’s fingers, but this will do.

in no time, she’s rutting against sana’s thigh, her firm and steady flesh stable against her heat. with nothing to keep her quiet - sana’s busy kissing her neck to soothe the wound - nayeon is free to scream, and scream she does. she comes back up eventually, has her hands steadied on nayeon’s hips as the girl bounces on her thigh and sobs. and for a while, this feels like the only thing that matters, nayeon grinding against sana with their lips locked. nayeon is crying by now, spent tears dripping down her cheeks as she tastes herself in sana’s mouth, and sana finds it adorable.

nayeon is almost unaware of her climax when it comes. 

sana’s eyes are wide and innocent when she looks back up. the older girl is slumped over her, jolting when sana moves from the sensitivity, and sana can’t help but smile at how easily exhausted nayeon is. she cards a hand through nayeon’s hair, and nayeon nuzzles into it readily, “was that good?”

nayeon nods, burying her face in sana’s neck, not caring that her own mouth has blood smeared all over it from when she’d kissed sana. she clutches onto sana like she’s her lifeline, “it was great.”

“i didn’t hurt you?” and this is the most human sana gets - when she’s worried and making sure that nayeon’s okay after their sessions. it’d been such a hard topic to breach with sana that nayeon almost thought that she _hadn’t_ wanted to drink from her, but sana continues to prove her wrong on that. she always does.

“no,” nayeon confirms sleepily. “thank you. for everything.”

she yawns, blinking, her mouth shaping into a pout subconsciously, and sana remembers how in love she is with this girl. the aftermath of their sessions is always soft and low-maintenance, but sana suspects that tonight will be different. as if the marks on nayeon's neck aren't enough. (sana had taken great care to mark every inch of nayeon's neck. she doesn't care if people ask questions.) 

“cute,” she says, and lifts nayeon into her arms, moving off to their room. 


End file.
